Fluttershout
Fluttershout is a Gmod Pony Freak; a variation on , created by TheInvertedShadow. Information Fluttershout is a combination of an Alternate-Universe Fluttershy and GAYPENlS with a lighter coat, a red mane, a white tail and heterochromia eyes (right eye being red, left eye being blue). She wears GAYPENlS' Dr. Dappers Topper and has a cutiemark of a bloody butterfly-formed speaker. Her origin takes place at Mann Manor (the same one where RariFruit and the other Elements were born) where Fluttershy wanders in the graveyard where she feels an unknown presence coming from a grave. When Fluttershy comes to the grave, there is a Dapper Topper in front of the grave, where an undead GAYPENlS comes out of the grave and controls her body, changing her appearence and personality. Later on she meets up with OLDSACKS (GAYPENlS' new avatar, an Engineer with a Lumberjack hat) and lets out ear rape. Despite her weaponized voice, she can actually sing quite well; several videos have surfaced on YouTube of her singing covers of various popular songs. Origin Fluttershy from an alternate timeline or dimension found herself in a graveyard, she wanders around until she feels an unknown presence coming from a grave. When she came to that grave, a Dapper Topper appeared in front of the grave, where an undead GAYPENlS rose up from the grave and took control of her body, changing her appearance and personality. Appearance Fluttershout is a combination of a Fluttershy and GAYPENlS, with a lighter coat, a red mane, and a white tail. She has heterochromia (Her right eye is red, and her left eye is blue). Personality and Behavior Fluttershout is very short-tempered, and thus gets annoyed very easily. Despite this, she is one of the more rational of the Elements of Insanity and often assumes a leadership role when Brutalight Sparcake isn't around. Powers and Abilities Possessed by GAYPENlS, Fluttershout has the ability to ear rape, which consists of screaming and strobing the area around her. As a pegasus, she also has the ability to fly. Faults and Weaknesses *Her shrieking can't harm those who are deaf, wear ear protection or cover their ears. *Her scream takes some time to cool, leaving her vulnerable to faster attacks, such as AssSpike's own ear-raping. * It is revealed that Fluttershy's influence still exists within Fluttershout's body. * If You Be Kind To Her Her Hat Will Blow Up And Disapper Notable Videos By the creator * Madness Reawakened * Fluttershout's got support * Fluttershout's Melon Obsession * The Birth of Rainbine (cameo) * The Union of the Elements of Insanity * Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 6 (Cameo) *A Strange Reunion *(SFM) March of the Demented 6 *Freaky_Demoman_And_Noble_Heavy_get_themselves_slaughtered_by_Brutalight_Sparcake.Sniper.ogg (cameo) *Mario and that darned old castle (Castle Calamity 3 Collab) (cameo) *One Night of Insanity (as a animatronic) * An audible day for Fluttershout * The Wario Bros. contend with a poignant purloiner (Wacky Wario Bros Collab)(Cameo) By the community * Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 7 Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Based on Pony ragdolls Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Berserkers Category:Screamers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Elements of Insanity